


Эффект плацебо

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: По вере и воздастся





	Эффект плацебо

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке: У Рамлоу в ЩИТе сложилась репутация крутой свахи. На самом деле, один из его бойцов всё ныл, что ему некого пригласить на вечеринку в честь дня святого Валентина (или на Рождественскую, или на день основания ЩИТа, не важно), и командир рявкнул ему какое-то имя, чисто с потолка взял. Через три месяца боец женился на той девушке. Схожая ситуация повторилась ещё несколько раз, и вскоре за Броком стали целенаправленно бегать. То ли интуиция у него оказалась такая интересная, то ли эффект плацебо, то ли ещё что, но он всегда тыкал пальцем в небо, но при этом в итоге всегда оказывался прав. Даже если посылал на хуй, потом оказывалось, что парень всю жизнь заблуждался, считая себя натуралом.  
> Хотелось бы озверевшего Рамлоу, склада благодарственных конфет (и не только конфет), Мстителей, заинтересованных личной жизнью, но притворяющихся, что их такое не интересует, и т.п.

— А ведь все благодаря командиру, — вещал счастливый Адамс, и Брок, до этого не прислушивавшийся к обычной послеобеденной болтовне в курилке, насторожился.  
— Не понял, — он уставился на новичка — всего полгода в Страйке — и попытался припомнить, в каком таком бреду мог познакомить его с этой… он же о невесте говорил?  
— Ну, — Адамс порозовел, потупившись, и признался: — Ведь это вы посоветовали мне пригласить Катрин на вечеринку в честь Нового Года.  
— Кого? — Брок честно пытался припомнить, когда он и что успел посоветовать своему подчиненному, которого в декабре знал едва ли два месяца.  
— Катрин Питерсон. Мы перед Рождеством собрались вместе в баре, и я пожаловался…  
Тот вечер Брок помнил смутно. Их едва успели перекинуть из затяжной командировки до праздников, которые ему, как всегда, не с кем было отмечать. Они собрались двадцать третьего вечером — по традиции, установленной еще прежним командиром. Брок не стал ее отменять после того как тот не вернулся с очередной «прогулки». То ли в память о нем, то ли хуй пойми, чего.  
— И что я сказал? — поинтересовался Брок просто на всякий случай. Вряд ли он стал провидцем, верно?  
— Чтобы я подкатил к Катрин. Типа, новая красотка из отдела кадров. И я ей точно понравлюсь.  
Брок, сколько ни пытался, не смог припомнить ни своих слов, ни ту самую «красотку», о которой шла речь. Ему оставалось хмыкнуть, списав все на случайность и тайную силу подсознания, заметившую какую-то Катрин среди сотен симпатичных дамочек.

***

— Эта… командир…  
Брок подозрительно посмотрел на огромного МакКинона и вопросительно вздернул бровь, когда тот, разве что не колупая краску на стене душевой от смущения, протянул ему пинтовую бутылку отличного вискаря.  
— МакКинон? Почему у меня такое чувство, что мне не понравится то, что я услышу?  
— Спасибо, командир, — громила снова попытался всучить ему бутылку и свалить, ничего не объясняя.  
— Стоять, — приказал Брок, вытирая волосы полотенцем. К концу длинного пиздецового дня он туговато соображал, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы страдать провалами памяти. — Что происходит?  
— Ну, так, командир... за совет же спасибо.  
— Повторяю вопрос. Четко и по существу, Клод.  
— Ну, дык, вчера же. Я у вас спросил — чего мне делать-то. С Самантой.  
— С какой. Нахуй. Самантой?  
— Так Джонсон же, на ресепшене сидит. Сиськи — во, — для наглядности МакКинон изобразил в воздухе нечто шарообразное размера эдак пятнадцатого и мечтательно вздохнул. — А вы сказали: завали!  
— Я, наверное, забыл уточнить, что именно тебе следует завалить, — смутно припоминая, как этот одноклеточный пытался что-то у него спросить прямо во время стрельб, Брок как раз пытался уложить десятую пулю в десятку. А тут этот.  
— И правы были, — оскалился МакКинон. — Я ее за жо…  
— Избавь меня от подробностей. То, что ты принимаешь за руководство к действиям любой посыл по известному адресу, наводит меня на неутешительную мысль.  
— Спасибо, командир, — похоже, длинные предложения МакКинон не усваивал. — Она такая… Слов нет. Страстная, всю спину мне исцарапала.  
— Иди, МакКинон, — вздохнул Брок. — Наслаждайся. И не вздумай нах… просто иди, Клод. К этой своей… Саманте.  
— Вы сказали, и как боженька смолвил. Всем буду реко…  
— Что?! — рявкнул Брок, но МакКинон с проворством, которого вряд ли можно было ожидать от человека его габаритов, выскочил из душевой и от двери проорал:  
— Спасибо, командир!  
Брок осмотрел в зеркале свои взлохмаченные волосы, пытаясь понять, в какой момент все пошло не так.

***

— Слушай, — Романова стояла, опираясь плечом о его шкафчик, и небрежно подпиливала ноготки. Глядя на нее, можно было подумать, что здесь, в мужской раздевалке Страйка, ей самое место, и это Брок случайно заблудился. — Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
— Романова, — вздохнул Брок. — У меня был пиздецки длинный день. Я достаточно дерьма сегодня за вами всеми выгреб, чтобы хоть вечером просто пойти в ближайший бар и снять стресс.  
— Могу составить компанию, — мурлыкнула та и, не давая рта раскрыть, поставила перед фактом: — Жду внизу.  
Через неделю, краем глаза увидев черную лапу Фьюри на обтянутой джинсой заднице Романовой, Брок понадеялся, что это не он так затейливо послал ее нахуй. Потому что и под гипнозом не вспомнил бы в деталях, о чем они говорили в тот вечер в баре.

***

— Рамлоу…  
— Нет. Слушай, ну хоть ты не начинай, Кэп. Неужели ты веришь в эту чушь?  
— В какую чушь? — Роджерс так сурово сдвинул брови, что Брок на секунду почувствовал себя дураком.  
— Во все эти предсказания? Типа, я могу по пьяни сказать, кто тебе точно даст. Тебе бы я сам… Блядь. Да ебись оно все… Роджерс, не слушай меня, ладно?  
На растерянного, странно-смущенного Роджерса было страшно смотреть.  
— Я вообще-то, — начал он, опустив взгляд на свои кулаки. — Я хотел… ладно, впрочем. Не важно. Увидимся завтра на брифинге.  
— Ебать меня в рот, — с расстановкой произнес Брок, глядя на широкую спину и офигенную задницу. Он не был пьян и прекрасно понимал, что говорит. А потому знал, что не подействует, и впервые жалел об этом.

***

Дальше отрицать очевидное было глупо. Поэтому Брок посмотрел на груду шоколада и коньяка на своем столе (все это стекалось к нему широким потоком отовсюду, где он успел хоть раз раскрыть рот) и потер лицо руками.  
— Как ебаная фея-крестная, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Кого на хуй ни пошли, возвращаются довольные с бухлом и шоколадками.  
— Командир, — голос Барнса в ночной тишине его каморки звучал почти зловеще, но Брок так вымотался за последний месяц, в течение которого работал оракулом всея ЩИТа, притом на добровольных началах, что даже не скривился, увидев, как этот асассин появляется перед его столом, будто ниоткуда.  
— Чего тебе? — не особо вежливо спросил Брок, тщательно следя за тем, что говорит — Зимние Солдаты бывшими не бывают, мало ли что стрельнет в эту отмороженную голову.  
Барнс молча выложил перед ним ящик дорогих кубинских сигар и придавил его бутылкой односолодового виски любимой марки.  
— И куда я послал тебя, Солдат? — ничуть не удивившись, спросил Брок.  
— Вчера во время операции ты пожелал мне убиться о кого-нибудь, равного мне по прочности, и чтобы меня об него размазало, раз мозгов у меня все равно нет и я ебаный бессмертный.  
Единственным равным Барнсу по прочности был Роджерс, и Брок вдруг ощутил горечь на языке. Что ж, надо было себя самого послать нахуй, глядишь, дошел бы, а не ждал у моря погоды.  
— Рад за вас, — ровно произнес Брок, открывая ящичек и нюхая сигару. — Когда свадьба?  
— Мария хочет весной, — самодовольно оскалился Барнс. — Но я думаю, вот это ее переубедит, — он сунул ему под нос какое-то неестественно блестящее кольцо с огромным камнем, и до усталого мозга Брока дошло, что оно явно не для Роджерса.  
— Ты сказал Мария? Хилл, что ли?  
— Ненадолго она Хилл, — заверил его Барнс. — Максимум до выходных. Когда такая женщина отвечает взаимностью... — он поиграл бровями и добил: — Вы со Стивом шаферы. Знать ничего не хочу ни о каких ваших неодолимых идейных разногласиях.  
Он исчез так же бесшумно и внезапно, как появился, а Брок, обрезая и раскуривая сигару, думал о том, что это не у него дар. Это люди верят в то, во что хотят верить.  
Эффект плацебо.

***

— Рамлоу, — кого Брок не ожидал увидеть на своей подъездной дорожке в половине пятого утра, так это Тони Старка, по-пижонски вышагнувшего из своего красно-золотого костюма. — Есть разговор.  
— Послушай, Старк. В душе не ебу, что ты там себе выдумал, но слова — это просто слова, что бы там тебе ни несли в уши многочисленные сплетники. Отъебитесь уже от меня, я вам не сваха. Дайте хоть мысли выражать привычным образом, а не следить за тем, чтобы всякие долбодятлы, посланные нахуй, не понеслись тут же этот хуй искать!  
— Интересный феномен, — Страрк посмотрел на свет сквозь хрустальную бутылку с чем-то янтарно-желтым и всучил ее Броку, не слушая никаких возражений. — Но ты бы все же был поосторожнее с тем, что говоришь, и кому. И загляни ко мне на днях, вдруг ты и вправду… того, а?  
Не дав Броку ответить, он запаковался в свой робокостюм и стартанул, обдав горячим воздухом.  
Наверное, не стоило посылать Железного Человека к Халку на зеленый хуй, даже если тот обвалил стену, служившую прикрытием, и ребята из Страйка чуть не остались голыми под перекрестным обстрелом.  
То, что Старку, похоже, там понравилось, было лишь совпадением. Которых за последний месяц стало очень много. Неебически много, если честно.

***

Тесты у Старка, на которые Брок согласился, когда двое его новичков, проникнувшись многоэтажной словесной конструкцией своего командира, слились в экстазе взаимного чувства, будучи до этого исключительно по девочкам, ничего не дали. Никаких особых волн, излучаемых его мозгом, ни третьего глаза, ни красных всполохов в глазах, как у Максимов.  
— Это странно, — заключил Старк, отъехав вместе с креслом от монитора, куда поступали результаты всевозможных тестов и сканирований. — У тебя даже с интуицией туго. И предсказаниями. То есть ты не можешь угадывать.  
— Ты ж говорил — статистика, — Брок отлепил от висков какие-то датчики и вытер ноющие от присосок места салфеткой.  
— Статистически ты совершаешь невозможное, особенно в состоянии аффекта. Десять угаданных комбинаций за полтора месяца — это, знаешь ли…  
— Только самому себе никак не выходит, — под нос пробормотал Брок, а громче добавил: — Хорошо, что мои посылы — не приговор. Люди идут по указанным адресам добровольно.  
— Но ты все же не посылай никого совсем уж далеко. Жопой на ежа, например. Или там к читаури в сексуальное рабство. Мало ли что. Вдруг ты и вправду…  
Решив, что с многоэтажным выражением собственного негодования, похоже, придется заязяать, Брок пожал Старку руку и отправился к себе. В конце концов, у него в каморке скопилось огромное количество неоприходованного алкоголя от благодарных потрахавшихся. Грех не воспользоваться в пятницу вечером

***

— И ты туда же, — Брок устало откинулся в кресле и взглянул на конфеты в руках Роджерса. Огромная коробка. С коньяком. — Кого я сосватал тебе, что ты притащил мне трофейный французский шоколад?  
— Я не верю во всю эту ерунду, Рамлоу, — Роджерс положил перед ним конфеты и развернул плечи, будто на что-то решаясь. — Всегда считал, что судьба человека в его руках. А потому я сам приглашаю тебя в… в ресторан. Это свидание.  
Выглядел он до того по-капитански, что Брок с трудом подавил желание рассмеяться. Над собой, конечно, но Роджерс мог бы легко принять на свой счет.  
— Пойдем, — поднявшись, Брок подхватил коробку конфет, и, поравнявшись с Роджерсом, осторожно положил ладонь ему на поясницу. — Как насчет выполнить мои пожелания самому себе?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — хмыкнул Роджерс и придержал для него дверь  
Зато Брок помнил хорошо.  
Не все же другим пользоваться его странным даром.


End file.
